ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Burning Blaze
For other uses of the term, see Burning Blaze (disambiguation). *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] |media = *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |realcreator = Sonic Team |voiceactor = Bella Hudson |japanactor = Nao Takamori |cause = The seven Sol Emeralds |original = Blaze the Cat |attire = *Red bindi *Red hair tie *Red coat with golden hemline *White tights *High heeled pink shoes with white shoe straps, dark gray soles and magenta flame cuffs *White gloves with magenta flames cuffs *Gold necklace |fur color = Pink, red, white |eye color = Gold |skills = *Enhanced super strength *Enhanced super speed *Virtual invulnerability *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Flight *Enhanced pyrokinesis |moves = Burning Fire Boost }} |Bāningu Bureizu}} is a transformation that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the transformed state of Blaze the Cat, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Sol Emeralds. This form has been used by Blaze on a few occasions to save her world and Sonic's from certain doom. Appearance Visual changes to Blaze following her transformation include her lavender fur becoming pink, the tip of her tail turning red, and the highlights at the end of her ponytail having been erased completely. Her coat also becomes red, with its hemline having changed from a dark pink to a golden shade of yellow. The cuffs on her gloves and shoes are also turned into magenta flames which move slightly up her sleeves and tights. Lastly, she is usually covered in a flaming red aura. Game appearances ''Sonic Rush'' In Sonic Rush, Blaze, after a lifetime of not comprehending the true power of the Sol Emeralds or how to use them,Sonic Team, Dimps (15 November 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Dr. Eggman: Mwa ha ha ha! A pity you can not comprehend the power of the Sol Emeralds."Sonic Team, Dimps (15 November 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Dr. Eggman: Hmph! Once we're at optimal strength, it'll be easy to get the Sol Emeralds back. A pity that Blaze has no idea how to use the emeralds." realized the importance of friendship and trusting others from Sonic and his friends. These feelings allowed Blaze to recharge the previously drained Sol Emeralds and use them to transform into Burning Blaze for the first time. She then joined forces with Sonic, who used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, and together they foiled Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega's plan to establish an Eggmanland upon both Sonic's world and Blaze's world. After defeating the doctors' Egg Salamander, Burning Blaze and Super Sonic shared a heartfelt goodbye before being pulled back to their home dimensions. Back home, Burning Blaze continued to fly through the skies while reminiscing Sonic's words of wisdom, and promised they would meet again. In this game, Burning Blaze appears as one of the two playable characters (the other being Super Sonic) used to fight the Egg Salamander in Exception. To unlock this fight, the player must clear both Blaze and Sonic's storyline, and have obtain all the Chaos Emeralds (via the Special Stage) and all the Sol Emeralds (via story progression in Blaze's storyline). The player switch between controlling Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, with the switch occurring after dealing a specific amount of damage to the Egg Salamander. When beginning Exception, Burning Blaze will share Super Sonic's Ring count. However, her Ring count will be decreasing by one each second. To compensate for this, the player can pick up the Rings that appear throughout the Zone. Should Burning Blaze lose all her Rings during the boss battle however, Blaze will turn back to normal and lose a life. In gameplay, Burning Blaze will be invulnerable to almost all obstacles and attacks from the Egg Salamander; only the Egg Salamander's special rift and grabbing attack can damage Burning Blaze, each of which will make her lose ten Rings when they hit. Any other attack or obstacle will simple knock Burning Blaze backwards. Aside from that, Burning Blaze is also capable of flying around the screen and using the Burning Fire Boost, which lets her plow through obstacles and attacks. The player can also make her charge up and launch a fireball by pressing , which is the only attack that can damage the Egg Salamander. ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' .]] In Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze and Sonic became Burning Blaze and Super Sonic with their respective set of Emeralds in order to destroy the Egg Wizard (controlled by Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega) and take back the Jeweled Scepter. As the heroic duo was about to get hit by the Egg Wizard's "Planet-Buster Laser" however, Marine the Raccoon distracted the mech. This gave Burning Blaze the opportunity to uppercut the Egg Wizard and allowing Super Sonic to deal the final blow. In this game, Burning Blaze appears as one of the two playable characters (the other being Super Sonic) used to fight the Egg Wizard in Deep Core. This stage can only be unlocked after the player clears Big Swell and obtains all the Chaos Emeralds from the Johnny's Races, as well as all the Sol Emeralds from the Missions. During the boss battle, the player can switch between controlling Burning Blaze and Super Sonic by pressing . This time around, Burning Blaze and Super Sonic begin Deep Core with fifty Rings in their possession. However, their Ring count will be decreasing by one each second. To compensate for this, the player can pick up the Rings that appear during the stage. Should the characters lose all their Rings during the boss battle however, Blaze and Sonic will de-transform and lose a life. In gameplay, Burning Blaze cannot get harmed by obstacles and attacks from the Egg Wizard. However, these hazards can still knock her back if they hit her. She can also get paralyzed by the Egg Wizard's energy beams. That aside, Burning Blaze is also able to perform the Burning Fire Boost and shoot fireballs by pressing / . By holding down / , the player can even charge Burning Blaze's fireballs, thereby increasing their size and the damage they deal. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Burning Blaze is mentioned in the description for Blaze the Cat's trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U In [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], Burning Blaze is mentioned in the description for Blaze the Cat's trophy on both the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U version. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' In Sonic and the Black Knight, Burning Blaze appears among the winning fan art presented in the game. Powers and abilities Burning Blaze is an extremely powerful entity, being able to match many of the feats that even Super Sonic has demonstrated. Due to being infused with the seven Sol Emeralds' power, Blaze seemingly commands power equal to that of the seven Chaos Emeralds, which accordingly grant ultimate power and access to unlimited energy. As Burning Blaze, Blaze's innate abilities far surpasses her normal ones. Her physical strength has been increased to the point where she can send the Egg Wizard flying with a single uppercut, and her speed is able to match even Super Sonic's, who can move at approximately the speed of light. She also has improved reflexes and agility to match her improved movements. Like the traditional Super State, Blaze gains new abilities in this form too, including high-speed run-flight and virtual invulnerability to harm, although her invulnerability can be bypassed if she is hit by something with enough force, like attacks from the Egg Salamander. Blaze's pyrokinetic abilities have received an enhancement as well. In addition to being able to launch fireballs that pack enough power to send even the Egg Salamander flying, she can fire small fireballs in rapid succession or charge them to make them larger and more powerful. She can also cloak herself in an fiery aura of flames and then launch herself forward with increased speed and enormous force in order to blast through obstacles and attacks. She can even combine her techniques with similar ones to amplify their size and power; as an example, she can combine her Burning Fire Boost with the Super Sonic Boost in order to deliver stronger impacts. Weakness Similar to super transformations, Burning Blaze can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as her transformation consumes tremendous amounts of energy. In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Archie Comics's Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs. Burning Blaze is a Super Form achieved by Blaze the Cat. Like in the games, she can achieve this form with the seven Sol Emeralds. She was first shown first achieving this form when she tried to stop Captain Metal and destroy the Egg O' War. IDW Publishing comics.]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Burning Blaze is a transformation achieved by Blaze the Cat. Like in the games, she can achieve this form with the seven Sol Emeralds. She was first shown achieving this form when she had to battle the Eggman Empire's invasion of Angel Island. Quotes Trivia *Burning Blaze is the first transformation used by a female character in the game series and the first achieved by a female protagonist. **Burning Blaze was also the only transformation of a female protagonist in any Sonic media until the introduction of Overclocked Nicole, almost a decade later. *Burning Blaze is the first character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series to have her clothes change after a transformation. *Burning Blaze is the fourth transformation that appears more than once in the series, right after Super Sonic, Perfect Chaos and Super Shadow. *Burning Blaze's name was not confirmed until Sonic Rush Adventure, in which the name was shown in the game's Sound Test. Gallery Sprites BBlazeRush1.png|''Sonic Rush'' BBlazeRush2.png|''Sonic Rush'' BBlazeRush3.png|''Sonic Rush'' BBlazeRushAdventure1.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' BBlazeRushAdventure2.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' BBlazeRushAdventure3.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' BBlazeRushAdventure4.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005